Amethyste Temptation
by Jun Lone
Summary: While Rukia thought her life as a married woman could not get more frustrating and boring ...a demon get in her way and in her heart .Follow the journey of Rukia and Ichigo to love and salvation . Warning : rated M due to possible violence and explicit content later on
1. I can see you

Hello im Jun and im 14 .this is my first fanfiction ...so dont be too severe ^-^.And i appologise for every mistakes i might have made .English is not my native language.

Disclaimer:I dont own Bleach nor Blue exorcist ...

* * *

Chapter 1: I can see you!

* * *

"Ichigo !,Hold On ,im coming to help you !"  
Although the storm above them raged ,Ichigo Kurosaki ,satan's youngest son could hear his dearest friend shouting and running at him from did not answer though,he was too busy for that .He was circled by a group of exorcists that were pretty stubborn and refused to be killed easily .Ichigo was really tired of this war, which had already taken the lives of so many of his people .He would take his time with these humans ,capture them and then bring them back at Gehenna as Trophies or to be tortured.

However,he was quickly snatched out of his murderous thoughts by the agonizing squeals of his friend. He turned as quickly as he could ready to take down every exorcist on his way to go help his personal healer and friend when he suddenly saw something that petrified him . His healer,his friend ,and his crush ,Orihime Inoue was stabbed right through the heart by a raven haired exorcist .  
As Orihime's eyes met his and blood started dripping from her rosy lips ; a flash of anger rushed through his whole body .Blinded by rage and a devastating want to take revenge ,Ichigo started to run to his friend,to firstly to kill that exorcist who had dared to touch the first girl who had touched his heart ,and secondly to see if he could help her by any , too distracted by the scene of horror that had taken place right before his eyes ,he did not notice one of the exorcists nearby throw at him a holy water bomb .The water splashed at him right in the face burning him and making him take some steps back and stumble to fall from the cliff.

As Ichigo fell into the darkness ,the face of his dying lover and of his assassin came into his mind .The pain from his heart replacing the one caused by his burns .He screamed her name while mentally cursing himself for being weak before losing consciousness.

* * *

As Rukia sighed and left her husband's began to think about the big lie that was her life ;not only was their marriage emotionally fake, but also wiped the tears that had started to flow down her had tried to tend to his injuries ,comfort him for the loss of his men and friends ,or at least stay by his side, but despite the efforts she made to make Byakuya Kuchiki open up to her ,it was all useless and that desperated her.

All the rooms in the Kuchiki mansion looked pretty much the same ,clean ,large and cold ... . The whole place as his inhabitant were cold and lifeless ...Though Rukia Kuchiki had never been a fashionable housewife who loved decoration and following the latest interior fashion, but she would have loved to put some colour in this sober had tried to put her touch in most of the rooms by adding a painting or some flowers, but it had soon been removed to the master's had not even been allowed to decorate her bedroom and when she had tried to discuss about that with her husband ...however the topic had quickly been dismissed like every conversation she had tried to introduce since their marriage.

Three years of being married to a man who did not love nor hate her .In fact ,Rukia's husband hardly noticed her or paid attentionto what she was just another piece of furniture.

Rukia decided to go back to her room but as she passed through one of the long corridors that conducted to her room ,she saw on the horizon the break of felt attracted to those bright colors and finally decided to go outside and walk around.  
Since her unfortunate marriage with Byakuya Kuchiki ,Rukia has found herself spending more and more time watching the sky while lying on the ground than in her husband's arm .And once again she went to this little bit of paradise away from the mansion near the her surprise ,when Rukia arrived there instead of the peaceful atmosphere that most of the time prevailed ...it was colder and darker than usual .A strange miasma was emanating from a spot near the river bank .

Rukia walk temptatively to the place the miasma was emanating and halted when she saw that there was a man who was laying there .Surprised and worried ,she hastily went nearer to try to help him ,thinking that it might be an exorcist hurt by a demon .She turned the man who had been face to the earth ,to see if the latter was hurt .To her horror and disbelief ,she discovered that the man was a demon .It was undeniable ,though he bore human attributes ,the small horns present on his forehead made it clear he was not human .Rukia temptatively touched them to ensure that they were not fake and unfortunately it was not the case .

Rukia was now panting hard ,crushed by the want to run away ,and scream .However a small part of her was curious too .She had never seen a demon that close ,in fact she had never seen a demon at all and if she killed that one ,she would earn the respect and admiration of the True Cross Academy ,of the whole Kuchiki Clan and of her prospect made her blush in anticipation .

As tons of thoughts continued to clash into her head ,she decided to bring the demon into the gardener's room which was not too far away .It was safer that way ,though she feared that the demon might wake up as she would drag it there ,she was even more afraid that someone might see it in the river and report its presence to her husband before she could .Mustering all her force and her courage ,she lifted the demon painfully and slowly dragged him to the little room .It was a real miracle she could make considering its weight and the demon was twice her size .She finally succeeded in laying him on the bed and putting the lights on ...She sat on a chair ,taking back her breath and started to observe the demon.

She came closer and unconsciously touched the demon's cheek ,still lost in her thought."You definitely look more like a man than a demon."

She stopped herself as her fingers reached his demon was undeniably appealing ...the strong features of his face ,the dark long lashes ,his thin lips and especially that mane of messy orange hair .His face and body all radiated charisma and sexuality, but what really bothered Rukia was the deep frown that he held even while sleeping .

"what are you doing ?"She murmured ,scolwding herself mentally .she stood up and run to the mansion ,locking the door behind her .She had made up her mind ,she would tell her husband her discovery .Afterall she was too inexperienced to kill a demon alone .If she gave him a demon like that ,Rukia was sure he would pay more attention at her ,asking questions about how,when and where she had found it .She cheerfully run through the corridors ,stairs and rooms looking for her husband .Rukia finally found him in the living room ,however he was not alone .

It was one of the Kuchiki elders ,an old woman with raven hairs ,a serious look and a cold expression .Rukia immediately bow to them and opened her mouth to talk when she was suddenly interrupted . "Is that your maid, dear ?"the old woman said, looking at Byakuya severely."If so ,you should not tolerate this ."

Rukia felt a wave of anger make her tremble and redden her cheeks ."Excuse maam ,I am Rukia Kuchiki ,Lord Byakuya's wife and ..."

Rukia was interrupted again by this woman who look indignant and bewildered ."Is that true ,dear?"  
Byakuya only nodded and continued passing through some papers that were on the table .

"I do not want to appear rude madam but I would like to discuss of an important matter with MY Husband ."murmured Rukia coldy ,lifting her chin as high as she could.

The old woman hurriedly stood up and left,measuring Rukia from head to toe ,with the famous Kuchiki cold look .Finally alone ,Rukia regained her joyful expression she had when she entered the room.

"My lord ,i am sorry for my sudden intrusion and lack of manners, but i have an incred..."Rukia said when she was abruptly interrupted by Byakuya who raised his hand ,clearly commanding her to shut the hell up.

"Rukia"he said solemnly ,"you deceive me more everyday ."  
Rukia felt her heart stop for a second that seemed to last ages .She was even more shocked when the latter continued .  
"Look at yourself ,dressed only in a night gown,all muddy and all my efforts to transform you into a noblewoman and a proper wife useless?Since you are already back to the miserable state i found you."

It could not be ...why was he telling her that ,why was he not listening to her .Rukia tried to protest and explain herself."But husband ,..."

"ENOUGH!,You have put enough shame on yourself and on me for today .Return to your room ,Rukia"

The eyes full of tears due to her husband's new humiliation ,Rukia shamefully bowed her head and got out .However to add to her suffering she crossed the way of the old woman that was discussed with Byakuya earlier and again the latter looked at her from head to toe and seeing her crying ,she flashed an arrogant smile .

Rukia was suffocating .The words of Byakuya had really killed her inside and she felt that something had broken inside her and that it could never be repaired .She blinked away her tears and instead of lamenting on her disastrous marriage as she would usually do ,she hurried to her husband's study room ,borrowed a book on the different species of demon and a sword .

Then without wasting time ,she raced to the room where she had left the demon and ensuring no one had seen or followed her ,she shut the door and stare at him .He had not moved from a millimeter .Rukia had heard that this sword the Kurikara ,had the power to kill every demon and she knew that her husband had kept it in his study room in case they would be attacked by powerful demons.

So without even taking a second to try to identify its specie ,Rukia raised her sword upon the sleeping figure ,ready to kill it, but then she remembered how Byakuya had talked to her and suddenly she halted her gesture ,feeling weak .Rukia felt like all her energy was being sucked from her ,let the sword fall to the ground and sat beside it .

She felt weird ,soo weak and small .The harsh words of Byakuya rang in her head and it was torturing her .

"Am i so unworthy of him that he does not even dare to look at me face to face ?I knew there was something odd when he proposed to marry me 3 years ago, but I thought he at least ...l..liked me." she said as the tears fell freely on her red burning cheeks ," I am ...i am no more than a piece of furniture in this house ...DAMN ...DAMN DAMN DAMN !WHY CANT HE SEE ME ?"

"i can see you...".someone murmured.

* * *

Review plz ...^.^


	2. Revenge

So this is the second chapter ...it took a while since I'm working on another fic but I'm quite quite short but I will try to write longer one in the future.

I hope you enjoy reading it /^-^/

Disclaimer :I don't own either bleach or blue exorcist ...

* * *

"I can see you ...".Why the hell had he said that?Ichigo had been awake and listening to that girl's lamentation for a had been planning on a way to kill her and fact, before his stupidity had betrayed him , he was about to break her neck since he was behind her words for some reasons had surprised him and before he could control himself , he had murmured those words.

As soon as she had heard him spoke , the girl had of course immediately got on the feet and ran , trembling into a corner of the knew that though he nearly healed up he was still too weak to fight even with a midget like painfully attempted to sit on the to have a better glimpse of the girl who had not moved of an inch probably petrified of terror.

"Would you stop trembling?I am not going to hurt you ."He said rather , the girl did not stop and started instead clapping her teeth together.

Ichigo stared at her , analyzing and observing any detail that could help him escape or earn her had nothing really was very short, skinny and hair was pitch was wearing a crimson night gown probably made of satin, silk and some gold eyes might have been the only thing surprising with had amethyst eyes like he had never seen, piercing and sharp, Ichigo could see her whole attention was on the sword that laid on the ground near the indicated to him that she would not be fooled easily.

"What is your name, human girl ?" he said in a harsh and intimidating voice .

"Th..That's none of your business," she shouted, and suddenly ran to the side of the bed probably trying to grab the sword and kill she was close enough to the bed Ichigo quickly grabbed her by the neck with his hand before she tried to bend and grab the sword.

* * *

To no surprise, Rukia's attempt to get back the sword had been in was now certain of her was holding her neck too tightly and she could feel her blood was now flowing due to his nails, piercing her skin."It was a simple is your name ?"He murmured in her ear nearly growling.

"Ru..Rukia"

"See that was not so difficult."He said, smiling at her before loosing his grip on her neck.

Rukia coughed, panting for air..."Why?"

"Why, what?"

"why didn't you kill me ?" she enquired ,frowning at him.

"Did you want to die ?"

"uhh...no no "

"Then shut up and just be happy I am in a good mood."

"I don't need your mercy filthy demon, You want to kill me?do it, I don't care about my life ."She shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

For a short second,rukia could read a glimpse of surprise in his eyes before it rapidly then tightened the grip he had which made her closed her eyes, hoping her suffering would be quick,w hen she heard him talk.

"If you want to die,then its good.I shall happily help you if you still want to live,you should know that my name is Ichigo and I can help you win the man you love. Of course, it is not free, You will help me take revenge ."

* * *

Jun is alone at his desk, a big smile on his lips (a little silly on the edges). She waits in vain for a reader to leave a comment.

Two hours later, jun is still waiting.

Six hours later, friends find Jun completely dehydrated ...

A week later, the time of Jun's death is declared. -If you don't want that to happen , Don't forget to Review


End file.
